Love to no end
by Mistah Js girl
Summary: Just Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy sitting around with a bottle of wine talking the night away.


"Love to no end"

Harley's sitting on the edge of the double bed, leaning against the wall with her legs brought up to her breasts, and her arms around them. Her black panties with three red diamonds on her butt, could pretty well be seen, by anyone who was looking, simply because all she had on was a loose white button up shirt. Ivy was laying, with her head on a pillow, and her long red hair lying all around her. Her legs were crossed, and you could slightly see the green tinted little waist, as her spaghetti strapped shirt was quite tight. And her white underwear were much more easier seen, since that's all, besides the shirt, that she had on.

They had each started with a glass of wine, now they had finished three bottles, Harley had drunken two and a half of those bottles, and she was starting on her fourth. Ivy was still sipping her third glass, she didn't like being drunk, unlike her pretty little friend. Ivy hated being in a place she might get taken advantage off, being in a situation where she might need someone's help, and being drunk put you in that very situation. So she seldom got drunk, and when she did, it was with Harley. Considering her height and weight she probably should have passed out by now, that told Ivy one thing, Harley probably got drunk a lot. 

"Ya know Red, this might surprise ya, but I drink kinda a lot." Ivy only smiled, because how could that surprise her. Then Harley sniffed at the air, and an almost sad smile played her lips as she said, "You know what that smell reminds me of Red?" Ivy took another sip of the cheep red wine and said, "What?" hoping a little too much that it had nothing to do with Joker. 

That sad smile still on Harley lips as she said, in an almost dreamy voice, like she was speaking of something from another life. "It reminds me of when I was a little girl, it reminds me of Hanukah, of lighting candles, of having the best food in the wold, of dressing up, of presents, of family. It's the smell of a fire place burning, on a snowy day, in Gotham city. It reminds me mostly of watching my mother put on that pretty red lipstick, and powdering her face, and brushing that tight curly black hair, and spaying her self with perfume. Smacking those red lips together, and putting just a little of her lighter color on me, and you know I would smack my lips just the way she would. It would always give her a kick, and she would giggle like a little girl.

Harley paused a moment, Ivy looked at her friend, how drunk she must be Ivy thought. Harley never talked about her parents, or anything from that life, if Ivy asked she either told her very little or simply said, "That's not my life anymore, so why talk about it". But now Harley was talking none stop it that nymph like little voice, "She would dress me up like a doll, and family would come, we would eat all sorts of good things, most of them I can't remember. But I can always remember the desserts, New York cheese cake, chocolate moose pie, homemade brownies covered in a layer of thick milk chocolate, creamy ice cream on top of every slice of cake. That was the best!" As she finished saying that she licked her lips, probably wishing she could have that again.

Ivy smiled softly and said, "Hey, how about tomorrow we go get the stuff and bake ourselves a cake huh?" Harley smiled so happily, it was almost pathetic, as she said, "Oh really Red! That would be soo fun!" Then Ivy waited a second before saying, "Hey Harley, did you have any brothers or sisters?" Ivy was hoping she would answer, and right away without a seconds wait the little voice rang out, "Oh yeah! I had three older brothers, Tim, Chuck, and Robert, I was closest to Tim. He was the youngest of the three, he was five years older than me, Chuck was seven years older than me, and Robert was eight years older."

Ivy laughed slightly as she said, "You must have been spoiled, the youngest, only girl!" Harley laughed back as she said, "Yeah I was! Really, really spoiled, I mean three days after I was born my dad bought me a bed! I was still in a cradle, and wouldn't even sleep in my bed alone until I was seven! Man, mom was about to kill him when he brought that home, they were already tight on money, considering he had already bought me every toy he could find that was pink or had lace. He really loved me, and not just him, Tim loved me just as much. He watched over me day and night, all the way until I left for collage…"

Ivy's smile faded because she knew what thought was now haunting her friend, it was a thought of Him…Collage led to Arkham, Arkham led to Joker, Joker led to her loosing her friend once again. Harley was already have way through her fourth bottle, and Ivy could help but ask, "Does Joker know about the way you drink?" As much as she hated talking about him she had to know. Harley took another big drink before replying, "Not really…He probably wouldn't like it, you wouldn't tell him though. Would you? I mean…no, it's not something that would be fun to talk about…" 

Ivy sat up and sat next to Harley, leaning against the wall, with her legs straight out in front of her. She put an arm around her friend saying, "There's not much that is fun to talk about in our lives, but some times it helps us feel better to talk about it. You I've told you things that hurt, but guess what?" And Harley looked at her trying to force a little smile saying, "What?" Ivy smiled back slightly, "Those thoughts hurt less, now that I'm not alone with 'em". 

So Harley took a little breath and said, "I used to drink when I was young ya know, who didn't, I also use ta get as high as a kite. But when I really started getting into gymnastics I stopped, cuz it was making me mess up. And sometimes I'd have a glass of wine now and then, then ya know when I was involved with mistah J, when I was still a doctor and we were having trouble. I'd go home and have a glass or two, and the first time he hit me I downed a whole bottle. I guess sometimes when I'm out of tears to cry myself to sleep I drink myself to sleep." And she smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh Harley, I wish you would never go back…If you were here with me you'd only drink for fun." And Harley laughed again. Then Ivy said, "But doesn't he notice?" Harley shrugged before saying, "At first I thought even if he did he wouldn't care. But he did, he found out I was getting wasted at night right before I would go to bed. And he was pissed, he hit me and dumped all the bottles, I never seen him care about what I did so much. He told me if I was going to be stupid enough to get drunk like that he wanted me out of his house. I mean he's gotten wasted just as bad before, but he has this huge problem with me drinking like that. Still not sure why".

Ivy looked at her curiously asking, "Well if he won't let you drink, then how can you down almost four bottles and still be talking?" Harley smirked saying, "Well when he's gone, or even some nights, I sneak out. Go to bars and get plastered, and the best part is I usually only have to pay for one drink! The guys there buy my drinks…it's a hoot." Ivy smiled and said, "So you're fooling around on him huh?" Harley looked shocked saying, "No, never! Not ever! I don't even go as far as to kiss the guys, hell the most they get, if there lucky is a fake phone number. I would never ever be untrue to my Puddin'."

Then Ivy said, "But haven't you even thought about it once or twice, seeing this cute guy, with a great car, and he's as sweet as he is rich. Haven't you ever been tempted to just run away with him?" Harley smiled, a melancholy smile saying, "In another life, in another universe, on another day if I were a different girl, who had never laid eyes on mistah J. Then yes, in this life, in this universe, being who I am, and who I'm lucky enough to be with. Never".

Harley, who was getting drunken by the minute said, "But I'll tell ya I meet the most interesting people in there. Once I met this little whore, probably not even sixteen, sipping a vodka shot. Legs crossed, shot black dress, cheep ripped nylons, and streaks of black though her red hair. Probably not really red though, she had on a chocolate lipstick and way too much black eye make up. And a tight necklace, just a black thread about like a shoelace and a little stone thingy on the end. She probably could have passed for eighteen simply because of her breast size, they were probably bigger than mine. But I could tell she was a kid.

"And a kid who had probably been hurt by men as much as me and you put together, and yeah that probably seems like a lot! But this little whore looked about as happy as someone with a broken neck. So I slid over next to her and said, 'Can I buy you a drink?' She looked at me strangely for a minute before saying, 'Sorry, don't swing that that way'. Then returning to finish off that vodka shot in one drink. I laughed and said, 'Me neither, well at least not during the week, and if I'm right it's Monday night.'

"The girl smirked a little before saying, 'No, it's Tuesday morning actually. You don't really look like a working girl yourself, I mean you look a like you've slept in a warm bed and eaten a good meal sometime yesterday. Am I right?' And I said, 'Yeah your right, I'm not a working girl, well not for say.' Then the girl looked at her empty glass and said, 'So then what are you doing in a trashy bar, where only bums and young kids go at three am?' I smirked and said, 'Well ya see I'm hiding from my boyfriend, and drinking so I can pass out when I go home.'

"Then the girl laughed, a far too cynical laughter for a girl her age, saying, 'Listen lady, if you have a home to go home to you have no good reason to drink till you pass out. Now me, I gotta do it. To keep out memories, and dreams, and shit that makes me sad.' I smiled and said, 'Yeah, me too.' She seemed a little confused as she said, 'I don't get it. You don't look like you have a probably in the world, except that maybe your in a shitting bar at three in the morning.' I laughed softly saying, 'Listen kid-' then she interrupted saying, 'First, I'm no more off a kid than you. And probably more of a woman, the name's Arielle. Not the original name, but my name now, it has a special meaning. So what's yours?'

"I wasn't sure if I should tell her, but I figured what the hell, besides that I was drunk out of my mind. So I said, 'Harley, it's not my original name neither, but it has special meaning too.' Then she smiled saying, 'Listen Harley, why don't you buy me something to eat at Denny's down the street huh? That way we can talk about our reasons for getting wasted.' I took her to dinner, and she stuffed her face, we talked a lot. She told me about her parents, about her running away, about a lot of things. We also talked about why we had to drink ourselves to sleep, turns out both our reasons our because of men. 

"But hey, you know the story right Red?" Ivy smiled and finished her last glass of wine, considering Harley just finished her fourth bottle and there was no more in the place. Harley leaned on Ivy, as Ivy hugged her best she could saying, "Life sucks sometimes Harley, and men suck most of the time. I've been hurt to almost no end of men, that's why I try to avoid that pain as much as I can. I really wish you would learn that too." Harley only smiled a little saying, "Some things are just worth all the pain in the world." Then Ivy looked at Harley saying, "You know Harley, I think I just might know what your talking about." 

Harley looked back at Ivy, tilting her head slightly saying, "Red, I really had fun this past week, but I think it's time for me to go home now". Ivy turned away and tugged on the end of her shirt, to cover her stomach before saying, "Why can't this be home…?" Harley laid the empty wine bottle down next to the bed on the floor, saying, "Because if it were…I wouldn't exist, not the way you know, or the way I know. I own my Puddin' everything, and I would give it all up for him, I love him…" Ivy turned again looking at Harley saying softly, "But doesn't it matter how I feel about you? What you feel for me?" 

Harley hugged her friend saying, "It matters, a lot. But I couldn't even began to tell you about how I feel about him, he is everything. And He's probably wondering where I am right about now. I miss him Red, I really do, I want to hold him so badly, to ki-," Then Ivy interrupted saying, "Please Harley, I understand…I really do." Then Ivy hugged her saying, "I think I finally understand…" After Harley broke the hug, she threw on her pants and a large warm jacket before heading home. And while she walked in the two feet thick show she was warm simply thinking of soon being back with her Puddin', yet in the back of her mind she thought of Ivy, and she missed her. But not enough to go back, and only because she could never hate Joker enough not to go back.

~FIN~

- By Mistah J's girl

copyright© Mistah J's girl 2001

(Mistah_Js_lil_girl@Yahoo.com)


End file.
